manicbayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rot
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Greasy, first of all. Strawberry blonde, second of all and unevenly cut by his shoulders. Skin: Pale Eyes: Teal Height: 6’3” Weight: Not a lot (around 140 lbs) Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): A rather gruesome scar in place of his right eye and eyebrow. His hands and arms are often covered in scabs, but those heal quickly. Personality A generally cheery man, Rot is seldom in a bad mood. He’s often very talkative, even though his human manners may not be the best – committing a minor faux-pas is more nature rather than exception to him. Not that such things will stop him from offering up his services, he is always happy to tell others their fortune. No matter how unfortunate it may be. Of course, it is also up to the individual if they choose to believe in his cryptic and morbid prophecies. ' ' Rot has a love for death and disease which borders on obsession, not that he’d ever bring it upon anyone. Oh no, not at all. He just appreciates the handiwork of the plague mother. A god (who he probably came up with himself) whom he will not hold off from praising at every opportunity he gets. ' ' Though often friendly, it is never certain when Rot is being sincere. He’s a lover of drama and of myths, thus his prophecies (which he hands out freely and eagerly) always sound grand yet rarely seem to come true. He’s a notorious liar in some people’s eyes. In others’ he’s a stark raving lunatic. Though he rarely raves. No, no, Rot is very soft-spoken. Often whispering so that he does not disturb his friends. ' ' Just like his location, his loyalty is fleeting. Rot has a price, and that is not always a price with monetary value. He finds humanoids (at least those alive) untrustworthy and two-faced – stuck in petty squabbles over unimportant things, much unlike the rats who he considers family. Abilities Skills: - Great knowledge of anatomy (both animal and human) and butchery due to being a scavenger, it also probably has to do with the frankly obscene amount of medical journals he hoards - A fast runner, nimble - Good geographical knowledge of the area around the Coastal Highway - Seems to be able to train rats and sees himself as having a special relationship with them Weaknesses: - Physically weak - Bad people skills (he tries though, bless him) - Zero combat skills as he is a convinced pacifist - Bad personal hygiene. Filthy more often than not History No one can say for certain when the lone, happily whistling wanderer appeared along the coastal highway. Appearing at some points only to disappear just as quickly again. Soon enough he practically became part of the scenery, a common cryptid in a sense. Sometimes seen squatting next to a dead horse in the middle of what had once been a traveling party. Sometimes seen happily waving to still living travelers in the distance before disappearing among the trees. Often gone before anyone actually got near enough to see that he was surrounded by rats. ' ' Rot is very secretive about his origins. If asked personal questions he is more likely to smile and spew absolutely irrelevant things rather than say anything of note. Almost as if he is either hiding something or as if he himself doesn’t remember it. ' ' He does always underline the fact that he owes who he is to the vermin, though. Whatever that means. ' ' MORE WILL BE ADDED AS RP PROGRESSES